


By Your Side

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rs_small_gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For superpoof's prompt: Prompt: Paint the Moon lyrics by the Czars.

The sound of the waves lapping against the rocky bank of the lake where they liked to sprawl on those days when the sun shone bright in a clear blue sky was what woke him. He had been dreaming, though only flashes remained. Heat, fire, running, shouting, green--but even those fragments slipped away as Remus sat up slowly and looked out over the water.

He was blessedly cool now, for it wasn't daytime after all. The image of the moon was painted in the center of the lake, and when he raised his eyes to the sky, he saw it hung there full and white and gray-shadowed. His heart pumped a thick surge of blood, and his fingers dug into the ground, releasing the familiar smell of earth and forest.

"Been waiting for you, Moony."

"Padfoot?"

He turned, smiling at the sight of Sirius kneeling beside him, House tie unknotted and shirt sleeves pushed up over his elbows.

"Ready to run with me?"

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're up ahead somewhere. We'll catch them up. Thought we'd muck about just the two of us for a bit, yeah?"

"Sounds brilliant."

They shared mischievous grins, and Sirius reached for Remus' hand and pulled him to his feet.

Remus cast one look over his shoulder, looking up at a sky he hadn't seen with human eyes since he was five. "Is this okay?"

"Course." Sirius squeezed his hand. "Nothing to be afraid of now."

Cool fingers twined with his, and Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, gray as moon shadows and effervescent with high spirits. Unexpectedly, Sirius threw back his head and howled, and then, grinning madly, he pulled Remus close and snatched the kiss that was for him and no one else.

Laughing, howling, tumbling after each other through the tall, sweet grass and deep into the forest, the boys raced through the night.


End file.
